Bracelet Girl Book Club
by Donjusticia
Summary: Happy Birthday bladeWriter3! Don't open this before its time, or I will know! *Update* YOU DID IT, WRITER! (that or you just slept through the wait time.) The actual chapter is published now! (in chapter 2) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER!**

 **HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! BLADEWRITER…YOU OPENED YOUR PRESENT TOO EARLY! SHAME ON YOU! NOW YOU'RE JUST GONNA HAVE TO READ A STUPID FAKE TROLL-GIFT WHILE YOU WAIT FOR THE ACTUAL PRESENT! OH WELL…HERE WE GO!**

Rin: Dearest, Nova, I've been meaning to inquire, do you wish to engage me in an intense and epic game of duel monsters?

Nova: Certainly, Rin, I would love to engage you in such a game of skill, wit, and luck. Thank you for offering me the extraordinary opportunity to do so.

Rin: Thank you Nova, and the sentiment is mutual. I am also grateful that you too are granting me this chance to engage you in a civil duel.

Nova: Indeed, a very civil duel. I am so happy to engage you in such an intense battle of skill and luck. Thank you, Rin. Thank you for providing me with this wonderful opportunity.

Rin: Indeed, Nova. I am so glad that bladeWriter3 made up that fanfiction so that I could get to know you and engage you in a civil battle of wits, skill, and luck.

Nova: Indeed. I am also grateful, very grateful for bladeWriter3's decision to write that fanfic and will be honored to celebrate another year of his life with a civil duel between me and you.

Rin: Indeed, indubitably. With absolute agreement I must say, Nova. Once we finish our duel, I dare say that we should go out for some cake and ice cream in celebration of the great bladeWrtier3's birthday.

Nova: Good show, Good show. But what flavor shall we purchase from the local Luncheonette?

Rin: Good Nova, I do believe that we should purchase Mint chocolate chip and Vanilla Parfaits.

Nova: Really, because I had the odd impression that we should purchase Strawberry Sorbets.

Rin: *Cracks her knuckles* Take that back you soccer-playing hoe!

 **OK! JUST HAD TO TEST YOU! YOUR BIRTHDAY PRESENT WILL BE PUBLISHED, BUT I HAD TO TROLL YOU FIRST. SEE YOU ON YOUR BIRTHDAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER!**

 **THE FOLLOWING IS A BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR BLADEWRITER3! REFERENCES TO HIS WORK "BEYOND THE PENDULUM" AND MY OWN "SIGNS OF RENEWAL WILL BE MADE! READ BOTH STORIES! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLADE-BAKA!**

 **Bracelet Girl Book Club**

When Selena had begun her online career as a fanfic author, she had expected to attract legions of followers with both the gripping prose of her masterpiece ATs, ARs, AUs, OCs, OOC OCs, and occasional Fanservice OTPs, and with the adorable cuteness of her online persona, Bluecat69.

She had not anticipated, however, having a total of only three truly loyal followers (four if one counted Starve Venom, and nobody usually did). Nor had she predicted that she would only have those three followers because Yuzu would blab about Selena's secret to Ruri and Rin!

Naturally, Yuzu, Rin, and Ruri decided that not only did they _all_ need to create their own online profiles, but that the four of them needed to start a book club of all things, where they would share their fanfics with each other!

It would have been tolerable for Selena…had it not been for the fact that all the other bracelet girls were complete amateurs.

"So…wanna share stories while we wait for Ruri and Yuzu to get back?" Rin asked, holding up a stack of papers.

Yuzu and Ruri had gone to get ice-creams for the group, Yuzu insisting that they couldn't listen to each other's criticisms unless they had some comfort food on hand, just in case.

"I suppose we haven't really got much else to do." Selena sighed, pulling out her combination Laptop/Touch Screen she kept for the occasional emergency bathroom writing, and bringing up her own story, "Mind starting with mine first? I brought an accompanying questionnaire, survey, and polls for you to fill out as you read, you know, for some _thorough_ critique."

"Wow…you sure take this seriously, Selena." Rin gawked, looking through the various in-depth questions her counterpart had outlined.

"I _told_ you!" Selena hissed, suddenly annoyed, "Call me by my online name whenever we're together! Bluecat69! My name is Bluecat69!"

"Oh…erm…sorry, Bluecat69." Rin apologized before beginning the story.

 **Legend of Tsukineko-Chan**

 **Volume IV: Book II; Part IX - Chapter XXXII**

 **(The Re-Returning of the Penultimate Final Battle)**

 _Chibi Rin: Wow…I didn't know you'd written this much. Why haven't you published any of this yet…and why are you giving me just this specific excerpt?_

 _Chibi Selena: It's a work in progress while I polish, edit, revise, and ensure that there are no canonical discrepancies between this fic, and all the other fics in the cosmic multiverse in which this particular story takes place. I chose this specific segment in order to beta my fan's reaction to the overall depth, intrigue, and dynamism of my protagonist._

 _Chibi Rin: Ok? Well then…I guess…_

 **Darkness had descended on the kingdom of Akha-Dem'ia once more…**

 _Chibi Rin: Akha-Dem'ia?_

 _Chibi Selena: It means "Almighty Purple Nation" in the fantasy language I developed for the Akha-Dem'ians._

 _Chibi Rin: You made an entire fantasy language?_

 _Chibi Selena: Are you gonna keep asking questions or are you gonna start reading!?_

 _Chibi Rin: Okay! Okay! Sheesh!_

 **…** **bathing the entire purple ocean of the Akha-Dem'ian seas in a dark shadow black as pitch. Yet black as the world had turned, it could not compare to the abysmal blackness of the Ex'Shi'Ez priestesses' heart.**

 _Chibi Rin…wait…Ex'Shi'Ez? That sounds like-_

 _Chibi Selena: KEEP READING!_

 **"** **Onward my cultists!" the priestess cackled, summoning her evil winged demons to lay waste to more villages in the distance. "Soon, Ex'Shi'Ez will have its revenge and Akha-Dem'ia will be no more!"**

 **"** **Not if I have anything to say about it!" The greatest, bravest, most intelligent, beautiful, and morally superior warrior in all the four kingdoms roared from up above, leaping off the cliff-top before triple-flipping through the air and landing on her cat feet with extreme agility.**

 **"** **Tsukineko-Chan!" The evil priestess exclaimed, fear evident in her voice as she gazed upon the utterly ripped, yet also utterly attractive, yet also not disrespectful or objectifying of women in any way, body of the half cat goddess, half werewolf barbarian Tsukineko-Chan, gleaming in the light of the pale blood-moon.**

 **"** **Were you expecting someone else?" Tsukineko-chan coolly replied, hefting her immense two-handed rune magic-infused broadsword with absolutely no effort before approaching the priestess and her minions. "Obviously. Otherwise you wouldn't have sent such a pitifully weak force."**

 **"** **You think my armies weak, do you?" The haughty priestess cackled, ordering her minions to carry her palanquin closer to Tsukineko-chan, who stared back at her, regarding her as she would an annoying flea in her gorgeously silkie, well-manicured, but also somewhat ruffled to suggest that she was a bad-A who had engaged in many battles, cat-wolf fur.**

 **"** **Well," the priestess continued, ordering a line of her soldiers to part, "perhaps it's time I unleashed my** ** _strongest_** **warrior upon you, to finish you off once and for all! Come on out Onii-chan!"**

 **Gripping her immense sword in her hands, the brave, intelligent, and beautiful (but not** ** _vainly_** **beautiful) Tsukineko-chan stared down at the priestess's brother, A massive hooded crow-mask wearing grim reaper of a man wielding a 10-meter-long scythe blade.**

 **"** **I thought I had smelled your fowl stench earlier, Crow Father." Tsukineko-chan sniffed, wrinkling her nose at the intense scent of death, which followed the Ex'Shi'Ez executioner wherever he went, leaving most men and women to cower in fear, save for the utterly fearless, like Tsukineko-chan. "Have you decided to actually fight someone with some skill for once?"**

 **"** **Insert menacing dialogue here." Crow Father rasped, swinging his scythe through the air.**

 _Chibi Rin:" Insert menacing dialogue here?"_

 _Chibi Selena: I TOLD YOU IT'S A WORK IN PROGRESS! DON'T JUDGE ME!_

 **"** **You really think so?" Tsukineko-chan smirked with confidence, baring her sword at her enemy, "Well then, I guess there's only one way to prove our points now. By** ** _sword_** **point!"**

 _Chibi Rin: Was that pun supposed to be funny?_

 _Chibi Selena: Well, every great work of literature has to have_ some _humor in it, even if that humor is dark and edgy, fitting with the overall theme and tone of this work. NOW KEEP READING!_

 _Chibi Rin: *Rolls her eyes.*_

 **"** **Witty and bone-chilling retort, interlaced with some dark (but not cheesy) humor related to his scythe." Crow Father cawed back before charging at Tuskineko-chan, who met the edge of his cursed scythe with the edge of her own enchanted sword.**

 **Relentlessly, Crow Father and Tsukineko-chan traded blows, Crow Father swinging his scythe in broad circles, again and again and again, reaping the tops off of any tree, boulder, or Ex'Shi'Ez minion unfortunate enough to stand too close. Tsukineko-Chan used her cat/wolf girl agility to evade each blow, knocking back every other deadly swing with a ferocious parry from her broadsword. Steadily, inch-by-inch, Tsukineko-Chan began to close the distance on Crow Father, entering the zone where his massive weapon couldn't reach.**

 **But before Tsukineko-Chan could claim the victory that should have been hers, a sudden black fireball thrown from the palm of the wicked priestess exploded in front of Tsukineko-Chan and forcing the bravest warrior in all of existence back.**

 **Angrily, Tsukineko-Chan managed to deflect another swing from Crow Father's scythe, before quadruple back-flipping through the air, landing on her feet, and glaring at the priestess.**

 **"** **COWARD!" Tsukineko-Chan called to the priestess, "You knew your so-called 'greatest warrior' could never stand against me, so you're resorting to dirty tricks!"**

 **"** **I don't recall there being any rules to this duel." The evil priestess cackled, conjuring another fireball and throwing it at Tsukineko-Chan, who managed to deflect it with her blade, while jumping out of the way of Crow Father's scythe. "You'll just have to accept the fact that you can't win a two-on-one fight."**

 **"** **Who said this fight was going to be two on one?" A calm, collected voice lazily droned from up above.**

 **"** **What!?" the priestess exclaimed in utter shock and horror, looking up towards the speaker, who was hovering in the air, "Impossible! I killed you! Lord Joeri!"**

 _Chibi Rin: Wait a second…Joeri!? Wait! This isn't just some kind of self-insert story where you put in a bunch of-…_

 _Chibi Selena: Nope, you're right! This is_ definitely _not a self-insert story. All the characters here are my own original creations._

 _Chibi Rin: …right._

 **"** **It's Vampire Lord Joeri now." The speaker lazily corrected, "Or did you forget that undeath was a thing?"**

 **"** **But why would you accept such a cursed existence!?" The evil priestess sputtered, "What could have possibly made you want to come back from the grave?"**

 **"** **At first, I thought I would accept my defeat at your hands." Vampire Lord Joeri replied, fiddling with his extra thick eyebrows.**

 _Chibi Rin: Okay, now I know you're referring to Yuri._

 _Chibi Selena: What makes you think Vampire Lord Joeri, the manliest, most compassionate, dark and brooding but compassionate, bad-A, good boy, bad boy, good bad boy, is anything like Yuri? Their names aren't even similar. What? You think that just because his eyebrows happen to be a bit thick, which I might add is merely an ethnic trait of his people in this story, and so totally not a reference to Yuri, that Vampire Lord Joeri is a reference to Yuri?_

 _Chibi Rin: I have my suspicions._

 _Chibi Selena: Well keep them to yourself until you've finished. AND FINISH FILLING OUT THAT QUESTIONNAIRE!_

 _Chibi Rin: You mean the one that asks which of Joeri's five most erotic traits is the most appealing?_

 _Chibi Selena: It's a legitimate question I have to consider as an author!_

 _Chibi Rin: Oh, I'm sure you do plenty of "considering" when it comes to Joeri._

 _Chibi Selena: KEEP READING!_

 **"** **But I decided to accept the curse after realizing that, even in heaven…" he gazed down at Tsukineko-Chan, "there was someone I just couldn't live without."**

 **"** **Joeri." Tsukineko-chan breathed, looking deeply touched by her beloved comrade and childhood-friend's commitment to her.**

 **"** **Enough of this!" The evil priestess shrieked, looking more and more desperate, "Onii-Chan! Kill them! Kill them! KILL THEM!"**

 **"** **Grim resolve to protect his sister at all costs, even if it kills him." Crow Father roared, unleashing his darkest magic against Tsukineko-Chan as he brought the blade of his cursed weapon down upon her.**

 **However, just as the blade was about to connect with Tsukineko-Chan, Joeri leaped in, using his own cursed powers to block the blade with his index and middle finger.**

 **"** **Now, Tsukineko-chan!" Joeri called as he held off Crow Father.**

 **Nodding her head, Tsukineko-Chan leaped high into the air with a roar before plunging her blade down into the wicked heart of the evil priestess's demon brother, who screamed with agony before crumpling into a pile of ash and feathers.**

 **"** **No! NO!" the priestess screamed, madly throwing fireballs from her palanquin, "I can't lose! I can't!"**

 **But it was too late for her, mowing down her soldiers, who attempted to cover their priestess's retreat, Tsukineko-Chan and Vampire Lord Joeri managed to corner the priestess, who threw one last fireball at Tsukineko-Chan in a futile attempt to destroy her, only to have the greatest warrior in all of existence block her blast and decapitate the wicked priestess with absolutely no effort whatsoever.**

 **"** **It is over." Tsukineko-Chan panted, leaning against the strong broad shoulders of Vampire Lord Joeri for rest (not that she actually NEEDED his support, mind you, but she DID want to be a supportive friend…and maybe more…so she did), while the priestess's armies fled.**

 **Just then, however, a mad cackling began ringing in their eyes.**

 **"** **Who's there!?" Tsukineko-Chan growled, unsheathing her sword.**

 **"** **Oh, do you really not recognize me?" A hooded figure cackled before throwing back his hood to reveal a white-haired leucitic man with a ton of multi-colored tattoos covering his body.**

 **"** **The mysterious background edgelord!" Tsukineko-Chan growled, as she and Joeri got into a fighting stance. "I should have known you were the one** ** _really_** **behind everything!"**

 **"** **That's right, Tsukineko-Chan!" The mysterious edgelord cackled. "It was** ** _I_** **who corrupted the priestess and her brother in the first place, and turned them against Akha-Dem'ia. And now that my greatest foe has been distracted for long enough, I can finally complete my mad ritual to summon an all-powerful goddess who will probably just end up betraying and killing me before plunging all of existence into a horrible Hell!"**

 **"** **You won't get away with your utterly insane and misguided plan to save the world, which will ultimately backfire on you and leave me to clean up your mess so everyone doesn't end up doomed!" Tsukineko-Chan roared.**

 **"** **Oh really?" the edgelord snickered, "And are you really willing to let your most loyal companion die!?"**

 **With a flick of his wrist, the edgelord conjured an image of Tsukineko-Chan's most loyal companion, Bluecat, who was huddled in a corner of the edgelord's darkest dungeon.**

 _Chibi Rin: Okay. That one is definitely a self-insert._

 _Chibi Selena: *hugging a plushy version of her online avatar* Bluecat is a legitimate character who adds to the world, helps develop Tsukineko-Chan's character, and greatly contributes to the plot._

 _Chibi Rin: By getting locked away in a dungeon._

 _Chibi Selena: By inspiring her friends! Honestly, don't you watch any anime?_

 **"** **Bluecat!" Tsukineko-Chan exclaimed in shock. "Don't worry, Bluecat! I will save you!"**

 **"** **Oh, but you won't be saving anyone!" the edgelord cackled. "For you see, Tsukineko-Chan, as utterly brave and skilled as you are, I have but to snap my fingers, and Bluecat's life will be over! Unless of course…you and your friend surrender to me as my prisoners!"**

 **"** **You won't get away with this!" Tsukineko-Chan roared. "I** ** _will_** **find a way to save Bluecat!"**

 **"** **I'd love to see you try." The edgelord snickered, before conjuring a black portal and sinking into it. "Meet me at the top of my diabolical tower by midnight. I expect to see the two of you hand-delivered in chains, or else Bluecat's life will be forfeited! Tah, tah for now, Tsukineko-Chan!"**

 **Once the edgelord had gone, Vampire Lord Joeri turned to Tsukineko-Chan, a pleading look in his deep purple eyes.**

 **"** **You can't agree to what he says! He'll just kill Bluecat anyway if you show up! I did not accept undeath, just to see you hand yourself over to be executed by that madman!"**

 **"** **I agree." Tsukineko-Chan replied. "I'm not going to just hand myself over, but I also can't let Bluecat die!"**

 **"** **But how will we save her?" Vampire Lord Joeri asked.**

 **"** **As independent and amazing a warrior as I am, I am also quite humble, and can recognize when I can't do everything alone." Tsukineko-Chan admitted, causing Vampire Lord Joeri's admiration of her to grow even more. "We're gonna need help."**

 **"** **But who will help us crawl out of this narrative corner in our darkest hour?" Vampire Lord Joeri asked.**

 **In that instant, a tall, majestic, supreme genius, legendary knight, wearing shining rust armor, a pair of google-eyes gleaming with intensity beneath his helmet, rode up to the two characters astride a uniraffe (that's a unicorn giraffe to those beta-reading this).**

 **"** **Donald Justicia!?" Vampire Lord Joeri exclaimed, "The legendary knight of justice and savior of multiple universes beyond this one, himself!?"**

 **"** **YeS!" The knight replied, with a voice that was a mixture of a blender grinding up a tin can, a rooster with a soar throat, the exact opposite of an angelic choir, and an egg-salad sandwich reciting poetry in reverse. "It iS I! ThE GrEaT aNd InViNcIbLe DoNaLd JuUuStIcIAaAAAAAAAaaaaa! CoMe TO saVE tHe DaY!"**

 **"** **Excellent!" Tsukineko-Chan nodded, mounting the unicorn giraffe thingy before Joeri joined her. "Now with the three greatest warriors in all of existence united together, nothing can stop up! Onward Donald Justicia!" she commanded, as their mount rose up and began flying through the air, leaving behind a rainbow trail. "Onward to the epic climax!"**

 **End of Part IX.**

 **Stay Tuned for Part X of:**

 **LEGEND OF TSUKINEKO-CHAN**

Rin blinked a few times after finishing the story, scratched down some notes on the papers Selena had provided, looked at the story, blinked some more, and stayed silent.

"Well?" Selena asked, looking impatient. "What did you think of it?"

"What was with that ending?" Rin asked.

"What do you mean, what was with that ending?" Selena asked, sounding defensive.

"It got…weird…like…really fast." Rin admitted. "I mean, like before…it was okay…I guess…but then…" her voice trailed off.

"I find that I do most of my best creative writing at four in the morning after I've gone through a few packs of energy drink." Selena proudly replied, cracking open a can of her favorite soda before chugging its contents.

"I...think you should lay off those for a bit." Rin suggested.

"Whatdoyoumean?" Selena asked, voice suddenly very fast and high-pitched, eyes a crazed blood-shot.

"Uhm…wanna read my story?" Rin asked, handing Selena the papers.

"Ugh, fine." Selena agreed, voice suddenly reverting back to normal as she tossed the soda can into the wastebasket behind her. "I might as well give you some advice on how you can improve."

 **Wrinn Pilgrim vs. The World**

 _Chibi Selena: Wrinn Pilgrim? Really Rin? After you told me off for quote, "making a self-insert story?"_

 _Chibi Rin: *Haughtily*_ My _name is Winterbell77. I have no idea who you're talking about, Bluecat69._

 _Selena: *Rolls eyes*_

 **It had been a long and hard-won battle for Wrinn Pilgrim. But after much sweating, playing, stage performing, and battling against other hostile bands, she had finally made it to the top ranking of World's Best Bands! Standing on the stage with the lights blaring at her face and the audience growing wild, Wrinn could feel her heart racing with excitement! Nothing could stop her now!**

 _Chibi Selena: *looking sick* I can't read this anymore._

 _Chibi Rin: What!? Why?_

 _Chibi Selena: THREE EXCLAMATION POINTS IN A ROW! YOU USED THREE EXCLAMATION POINTS IN A ROW! THAT'S WAY TOO MANY, WINTERBELL77!_

 _Chibi Rin: But I wanted to convey the excitement and adrenaline that was going through Wrinn Pilgrim at the moment. This is a very exciting action-packed story, you know._

 _Chibi Selena: Whatever, just…cut down on the exclamation points, alright? Otherwise everyone will think you're an amateur pre-pubescent tween writer with way too much energy._

 _Chibi Rin: Fine. I'll see about revising it._

 _Selena: You'd better if this thing's gonna have any hope of success._

 **"** **Is there anyone else left to challenge the unstoppable Wrinn Pilgrim!?" Wrinn roared over the cheers of the crowd, fingers flying through the chords of her electric guitar duel disk.**

 **"** **ME! ME! I CHALLENGE YOU!" A figure called from the crowd, before muscling her way through the participants and flinging herself onto the stage.**

 **"** **Supernova, my childhood friend who would later grow distant and jealous as my popularity grew before viciously stabbing me in the back." Wrinn growled, recognizing the red-haired girl, who had grown even edgier and more leather-clad than when they had last encountered one another, "I thought I had seen the last of you after you unsuccessfully attempted to steal the heart of Hugo, the man I love."**

 _Chibi Selena: *Snickering* Hugo…really?_

 _Chibi Rin: It's not what you think!_

 **"** **Expected me to just give up and wither away in your shadow, did you?" Supernova replied, steadily approaching Wrinn while readying her own electric guitar duel disk. "Well, I've got news for you! I've moved on since then. I found a new shy camera-man to be my boyfriend, and thanks to his useful talent, I'll be able to not only defeat you with my newly evolved dueling talent but capture the moment forever in an immortal photograph!"**

 **"** **You could never even hold up a candle to my musical dueling skills." Wrinn retorted. "Just give up, Supernova. I never wanted to fight you in the first place, but you just kept pushing. Don't make this like our last overly dramatic epic battle."**

 **"** **Oh, this won't be at all like our previous battles." Supernova snickered. "Because this time, I'm going to completely destroy you! Let's go!"**

 **DUEL!**

 **Wrinn Pilgrim vs. Supernova**

 _Chibi Selena: Oh…so this is one of_ those _stories._

 _Chibi Rin: What do you mean, one of_ those _stories?_

 _Chibi Selena: You know, a duel story. Not much thought, not much plot or character development. Just two people getting mad at each other for some reason and deciding to settle things with a children's card game._

 _Chibi Rin: I wanted it to reflect what real life is like._

 _Chibi Selena: Right._

 **"** **I'll start things off!" Supernova declared. "BOKU NO TURN!"**

 _Chibi Selena: "Boku" is a MALE honorific!_

 _Chibi Rin: I'm trying to demonstrate how tomboyish Supernova is!_

 _Chibi Selena: You're demonstrating how ignorant of Japanese you are, you little dweeby weeaboo._

 _Chibi Rin: I AM JAPANESE!_

 _Chibi Selena: Then use it correctly. *Takes a pen* Here, I'll correct it for you._

 _Chibi Rin: HEY! DON'T JUST-!_

 **"** **Respectful Watashi no turn." Supernova (correctly and politely) began, before looking through the cards on her hand and choosing one.**

 **"** **Let's start off this show with some brass!" Supernova declared, holding up her card, "Since I control no monsters, I'll start by Special Summoning Orchestra Butterfly – Swallowtrumpetist!"**

 **Through a blue portal, a swallowtail butterfly girl holding a trumpet appeared to Supernova's field.**

 **Orchestra Butterfly - Swallowtrumpetist/EARTH/ Level 4/ Insect/ Effect/ ATK 1600/ DEF 1000**

 _Chibi Selena: You're doing it wrong._

 _Chibi Rin: What!?_

 _Chibi Selena: You're doing it wrong._

 _Chibi Rin: What do you mean I'm doing it wrong!?_

 _Chibi Selena: Where's the physical description?_

 _Chibi Rin: I_ did _describe it! It's a swallowtail butterfly girl holding a trumpet!_

 _Chibi Selena: So, what? It's like some kind of mutant girl with no clothes whose only other discernible feature is that it is carrying a trumpet for no reason? What's her hair color? What's her eye color? What is she wearing?_

 _Chibi Rin: I figure my readers can fill in the blanks. I mean, it's not like I have to tell them everything._

 _Chibi Selena: Ugh! You are such an amateur! Of course you need to tell them everything! You need to see your readers as basically mindless sheep, who can't possibly identify any subtext, intended meaning, or missing description, without your guidance! Here, let me show you how to do this properly *whips out pen*_

 _Chibi Rin: I really don't need you to-!_

 **Spiraling onto Supernova's (stupid name, by the way, consider improving it) field was a majestic young girl with large black, gold, and indigo butterfly wings sprouting from her back. Matching her wings, her hair was a dazzling pattern of blacks, golds, and shades of blue, while her eyes were a brilliant green. Her nose was slightly upturned and her face bore freckles, which contrasted nicely against her arabesque skin. She wore a size B bra underneath a frilled yellow top, which covered half her arms and neck, and her entire mid-section before ending in a large black-and-blue skirt with a pair of long black tails, matching the long black swallow tails of her wings. Her nail polish consisted of acrylic #84 Fusion Purple, with Neon Red #13 highlights for some added fortification. Her shoes…**

 _Chibi Rin: Could you please stop? I think I get the picture now._

 _Chibi Selena: But how will the readers be able to envision Swallowtrumpetist's feet if they don't have any vivid description of them!_

 _Chibi Rin: Well, maybe she doesn't have feet! Maybe she has the lower half of a butterfly!_

 _Chibi Selena: Oh! Well then, I'll just start describing the carapace of her-_

 _Chibi Rin: Just get back to reading the duel! I'll figure out the descriptions later!_

 **"** **The effect of Swallowtrumpetists activates now!" Supernova declared, as her monster raised its trumpet to her lips.**

 _Chibi Selena: *raises the pen*_

 _Chibi Rin: And I'll describe the trumpet too! Put the pen down!_

 **"** **When she is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add 1 Orchestra Butterfly card from my deck to my hand! In addition, since she was Special Summoned with her own effect, I can gain LP equal to half her attack!"**

 **Supernova: 4000 + 800 = 4800 LP**

 **"** **And what card could you be planning to add to your hand?" Wrinn asked, bracing herself for Supernova's next move.**

 **"** **The card that will lead to your downfall!" Supernova declared, "Behold, Orchestra Butterfly Ritual!"**

 **"** **A ritual spell card!" Wrinn gasped. "Why would you have that in your deck?"**

 **"** **It's so I can do this!" Supernova roared, slamming the card onto her electric guitar. "Using my ritual spell card, I tribute my Swallowtrumpetist on the field and the Orchestra Butterfly – Blue Trombomorphist in my hand in order to Ritual Summon Orchestra Butterfly -Monarch Elizabeth!"**

 **As Supernova began playing her guitar, her ace monster, a big monarch butterfly queen with a freaking Bad-A sword appeared, causing Wrinn to gasp in amazement at Supernova's new power.**

 **Orchestra Butterfly - Monarch Elizabeth / EARTH/ Level 7/ Insect/ Ritual/ Effect/ ATK 2400/ DEF 2000**

 **"** **Since Trombomorphist was sent to the graveyard," Supernova continued.**

 _Chibi Selena: It's GY now._

 _Chibi Rin: I don't care._

 **"** **Then I can summon 1 Orchestra Butterfly from my deck, while gaining Life Points equal to half that monster's ATK! Come forth! Orchestra Butterfly – Bassoonina!"**

 **Orchestra Butterfly - Bassoonina / EARTH/ Level 4/ Insect/ Effect/ ATK 1800/ DEF 1600**

 **Supernova: 4800 + 900 = 5700 LP**

 _Chibi Selena: Okay, now you're not giving out any description at all._

 _Chibi Rin: *massaging her bandaged chibi fingers* I got tired. I'll add it in later._

 **"** **The effect of Bassoonina is applied now!" Supernova declared. "Since she was Special Summoned this turn, up to twice this turn, I can pay one thousand Life Points in order to Special Summon one Orchestra Butterfly from my deck! I pay two thousand life points now in order to Special Summon Orchestra Butterfly - Hecuviolinist and Orchestra Butterfly – Juliaflutist! Let's bring the house down with this band! Give it up for our new performers!"**

 **Orchestra Butterfly - Hecuviolinist / EARTH/ Level 4/ Insect/ Effect/ ATK 1200/ DEF 1200**

 **Orchestra Butterfly - Juliaflutist / EARTH / Level 1 / Insect / Effect/ ATK 400/ DEF 200**

 **Supernova: 3700 LP**

 **"** **That's quite the band." Wrinn Pilrgim admitted. "But you had to give up your life point lead to get it!"**

 **"** **You think so, do you?" Supernova smirked. "Well I guess I should get those Life Points back! I activate the effect of Juliaflutist! If she is Special Summoned, I gain five-hundred Life Points for each Orchestra Butterfly monster I control! I control four, so that's two-thousand!"**

 **Supernova: 3700 + (4 X 500) = 5700 LP**

 **"** **Amazing!" Wrinn exclaimed. "You regained all your life points so quickly!"**

 **"** **The effect of Orchestra Butterfly Ritual activates from the graveyard since I gained Life Points, enabling me to add it back to my hand. Next, I set one card face down, turn end!" Supernova finished. "And if you think that start is impressive, then this duel will be just as easy as I thought!"**

 _Selena: Ugh…OP OC! Just another OP OC!_

 _Rin: Oh, come on, Supernova isn't_ that _OP._

 _Selena: Summon five monsters in one turn, gain a bunch of life points, set a card, and still have some cards in your hand. Yeah, I think that's OP. You should nerf her cards. Make it cost her 2000 Life Points just to summon them or use any of their effects._

 _Rin: That's ridiculous! Then Supernova wouldn't be able to do anything! And besides, speaking of OP OCs, wasn't your Tsukineko-Chan basically a totally invincible Mary Sue?_

 _Selena: How dare you talk like that about Tsukineko-Chan! After all the poor half cat half werewolf girl went through! You do realize her parents died, don't you?_

 _Rin: I don't see what that has to do with-…_

 _Selena: Don't you!?_

 _Rin: *Sigh* No, Bluecat69. No. I didn't realize that._

 _Selena: Well now you do! So, stop persecuting the poor heroine. She has gone through enough already._

 **"** **I've faced plenty of challenging odds before, and I'll do it again!" Wrinn Pilgrim countered. "So, get ready, Supernova! Because this number's gonna wreck your Life Points, no matter how many you manage to hide behind! Ore no…**

 _Chibi Selena: *fixes it*_

 **"** **Polite archaic business man-like Waga no turn, draw."**

 _Chibi Rin: You did that just to be mean._

 _Chibi Selena: It's what you get for dissing Tsukineko-Chan._

 **Looking through the cards in her hand, Wrinn Pilgrim nodded before beginning her turn.**

 **"** **I'll start by activating Synthphonist Tuning!" Wrinn declared, plucking at her Electric Guitar as she activated her card.**

 **"** **Are you gonna waste time warming up, or are you actually gonna play?" Supernova taunted.**

 **"** **Oh, I'll be playing alright." Wrinn retorted. "And you'd better believe that it's going to be a real show stopper when I do!"**

 **"** **I sure am tempted to stop the show with your terrible performance." Supernova sneered.**

 **"** **You keep trash-talkin', I'll keep dominatin'." Wrinn countered. "With the effect of Synthphonist Tuning, I add 1 Synthphonist Tuner monster from my deck to my hand, and I choose Synthphonist Flutist!"**

 **"** **Next," Wrinn continued, "I will Normal Summon the Level four monster, Synthphonist Timpanist! Let's add a drum beat to this performance!" Wrinn declared as a half cute anime girl half robo-timpani appeared to her field.**

 _Selena: *snickering* Half cute anime girl half robo-timpani?_

 _Rin: *blushing* you can…edit that part…if you want._

 _Selena: Oh no, I'm keeping this. This part is just too good._

 **Synthphonist Timpanist/ WIND/ Level 4/ Psychic/ Gemini/ Effect/ ATK 1200/ DEF 2100**

 **"** **And now," Wrinn continued, "I will activate the second effect of Synthphonist Tuning in my Graveyard! By shuffling this card into my deck, I can normal summon an additional Synthphonist Monster! Come forth! Synthphonist Flutist!"**

 **This time a monster that was half loli and half robo-flute appeared to Wrinn's field.**

 **(Bluecat69 Editor's Note: Not even gonna try and picture what that is.)**

 **Synthphonist Flutist/ WIND/ Level 3/ ATK 800/ DEF 1000/ Psychic/ Gemini/ Tuner/ Effect**

 _Chibi Selena: And now the stats are getting out of order. Are you even trying at this point!?_

 _Chibi Rin: You got to type out your story. I had to handwrite all of this!_

 **"** **But I'm not even close to done yet!" Wrinn continued, "Because next, I'm activating the card, Synthphonist Resonance, which will allow me to immediately Normal Summon all my Synthphonist Monsters, unlocking their gemini effects!"**

 **"** **Hah! Do you really think I didn't learn from our last battle?" Supernova countered. "I activate the effect of Monarch Elizabeth! By discarding Orchestra Butterfly – Obonyseus, I can negate the activation of Synthphonist Resonance and destroy it!"**

 **"** **What!? But my strategy-…!"**

 **"** **Will now fall as flat as your performance!" Supernova snickered with glee as her ace monster negated Wrinn's Spell Card and destroyed it.**

 _Chibi Selena: Brrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooookeeeeeeeen! Broken! Broken! Broken! Needs to be nerfed!_

 _Chibi Rin: You're just afraid of any archetype that could beat your Moonlights._

 _Chibi Selena: Nothing can beat my Moonlights._

 _Chibi Rin: Yeah? What about Yugo's Crystal Wing?_

 _Chibi Selena: Yugo doesn't exist and neither does Crystal Wing!_

 **Wrinn clenched her fist in frustration, however, she wasn't out of the competition yet!**

 **"** **Even though I couldn't go with my original plan, I still have this!" Wrinn countered. "I shuffle Synthphonist Resonance into my deck in order to activate its graveyard effect, allowing me to Special Summon a Level four or lower Synthphonist Monster from my hand!"**

 **"** **What!? It has a graveyard effect!?" Supernova exclaimed in shock.**

 **"** **And you thought you had my deck figured out." Wrinn smirked. "Loocs lik mutch to lern U stil hav."**

 _Chibi Selena:…what?_

 _Chibi Rin: *blushing* I let Yugo write that last line._

 _Chibi Selena: That explains it._

 **"** **Come forth!" Wrinn continued, "Synthphonist Trumpetist!"**

 **Appearing to Wrinn's field was a tall cyborg girl with a trumpet, only the trumpet was sort of her arm…and a robotic bow and arrow. It's complicated. (A/N: Gotta get better at my descriptive skills).**

 _Selena: Agreed_

 _Rin: *Sigh*_

 **Synthphonist Trumpetist/ WIND/ Level 4/ Psychic/ Gemini/ Tuner/ Effect/ ATK 1800/ DEF 1200**

 **"** **Next," Wrinn continued, "I activate the quick-play spell card, Synthphonist Harmony! I declare a Level of 2 in order to treat all my Monsters as Level 2 monsters!"**

 **Timpanist: Level 2**

 **Flutist: Level 2**

 **Trumpetist: Level 2**

 **"** **And now it's time for me to call forth MY ace monster!" Wrinn declared. "I tune my Level 2 Flutist with my Level 2 Trumpetist and Level 2 Timpanist in order to Synchro Summon! Come forth! Sonic Synthphonist Prodigy!"**

 **As Wrinn's really cool ace monster, which was a robo-lady with a bunch of instruments sticking out of her (I know that sounds weird, but trust it, it's a lot cooler than it sounds), entered the stage, the crowd swelled with excited shouts. The battle of the bands was heating up now, and they new the two duelists were just getting started.**

 **Sonic Synthphonist Prodigy/ WIND/ Level 6/ Psychic/ Synchro/ Tuner/ Effect/ ATK 2400/ DEF 2400**

 **"** **The effect of Synthphonist Trumpetist activates since it was used as a Synchro Material!" Wrinn declared. "I inflict four-hundred damage to your life points for each material used in Prodigy's Synchro Summon! I used three monsters, so get ready to feel the burn…damage!"**

 **Supernova: 5700 – (400 X 3) = 4500 LP**

 **"** **Hah! That hardly scratched me!" Supernova retorted. "That all you got?"**

 **"** **Hardly!" Wrinn Pilgrim countered. "Because Sonic Synthphonist Prodigy can attack once for each Tuner used in her Synchro Summon! Since two were used, she gets two attacks!"**

 **"** **What!?" Supernova exclaimed in shock.**

 **"** **Sonic Synthphonist Prodigy!" Wrinn ordered, "Attack Supernova's Bassoonina!"**

 **Aiming her cannons at Nova's monster, Prodigy proceeded to destroy the smaller Bassoonina with a blast of sound.**

 **Supernova: 4500 – 600 = 3900 LP**

 **However, before she could commence a second attack, Supernova stroked her guitar, activating her set card.**

 **"** **Hah! You fell for my trap!" Supernova countered, "Orchestra Butterfly Revision! Since my Hecuviolinist was destroyed, I can Special Summon another Orchestra Butterfly Monster from my deck with the same Level! So, come forth in defense position! A second Swallowtrumpetist!"**

 **Wrinn narrowed her eyes as another of Supernova's (see Bluecat69's original description) monsters appeared to her field.**

 **"** **Since it was summoned, I get to add another Orchestra Butterfly Card to my hand." Supernova taunted. "Now what are you gonna do?"**

 **"** **First, I'm gonna destroy your Monarch Elizabeth." Wrinn coolly replied before ordering her monster to attack.**

 **"** **But our monsters have even attack power, you'll just be suiciding your only monster!" Supernova exclaimed. "Have you given up already?"**

 **"** **I always have a back-up plan!" Wrinn retorted as their two monsters clashed, destroying one another in a double K.O. "When Prodigy is sent from the field to the graveyard, her effect activates, enabling to summon a Gemini Monster from my graveyard! Return now, Synthphonist Trumpetist!"**

 **"** **And what can you do with that weak monster?" Supernova growled.**

 **"** **Well, first off, I can have my Trumpetist destroy your Trumpetist." Wrinn explained, before ordering her robo-girl trumpetist to destroy Supernova's butterfly-girl trumpetist.**

 **"** **Is that all?" Supernova smirked, not looking the least bit concerned. "Because I still have plenty of resources to replace Swallowtrumpetist, while you only have one weak gemini monster and only one card in your hand."**

 **"** **It's all I need." Wrinn countered. "Quick-Play Spell Card! Synthphonist Rehearsal! I Special Summon Sonic Synthphonist Adept from my Extra Deck with her effects negated and with the condition that she cannot attack."**

 **Sonic Synthphonist Adept/ WIND/ Level 4/ Psychic/ Synchro/ Tuner/ Effect/ ATK 1600/ DEF 1600**

 **"** **A synchro monster straight from your Extra Deck without any materials!?" Supernova exclaimed as another robo-girl with glasses appeared to Wrinn's field. "But what use is it if it has no effects and cannot attack?"**

 **"** **Did you already forget?" Wrinn asked. "My monsters may seem weak on their own, but they can also be used as Synchro Materials! Let's pump up the volume! I tune my Level four Sonic Synthphonist Aspirant with my Level 4 Synthphonist Trumpetist in order to Synchro Summon! Come Forth! Hypersonic Synthphonist Virtuoso!"**

 **Hypersonic Synthphonist Virtuoso/ WIND/ Level 8/ Psychic/ Synchro/ Tuner/ Effect/ ATK 3000/ DEF 3000**

 **"** **Impossible!" Supernova exclaimed, as she looked up at Wrinn's immense robo-girl monster, with an instrument theme, of course.**

 **"** **Turn end." Wrinn declared. "Now the ball's in your court, Supernova. Show me what you got!"**

 _Chibi Selena: How long does this go on?_

 _Rin: Well…_

 **34 TURNS LATER…**

 **"** **YOU CAN NEVER STOP ME NOW!" Supernova roared as she mounted her super max above all ace monsters ace monster, "MY ORCHESTRA BUTTERFLY – HIGH QUEEN ALEXANDRA IS UTTERLY INVINCIBLE!"**

 **"** **Your monster may be powerful!" Wrinn Pilgrim roared back over the cheering crowd. "But it's no match for my Over-Accel Synchro Monster!"**

 **"** **What!? An Over-Accel Synchro Monster at this time!? Impossible!" Supernova exclaimed.**

 **"** **Come forth!" Wrinn proclaimed, "My ultimate ace monster! Hypersonic Synthphonist – Magnum Opus!"**

 **In an epic flash of light, Wrinn's strongest monster ever appeared, a massive epic, awesome, instrumental robo-lady of pure mecha awesomeness!**

 **"** **I won't be defeated so easily!" Supernova countered. "Orchestra Butterfly – High Queen Alexander, attack and destroy Wrinn Pilgrim and her upstart band once and for all! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"**

 **"** **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Wrinn roared back as she and Supernova's monsters powered up their attacks.**

 **"** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **"** **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed in unison as the attacks connected, pushing both monsters to the brink.**

 **"** **It's over, Supernova!" Wrinn roared over the intense music, "My monster is clearly stronger than yours!"**

 **"** **Think so?" Supernova countered. "Well I activate my face-down! Orchestra Butterfly – Really Loud Music! NOW ALL OUR MONSTERS MUST PLAY REALLY OBNOXIOUS MUSIC, DESTOYING EVERYTHING!"**

 **"** **What!? But I thought that card was forbidden, by the master of Space, Time, Swords, and Pens himself, SwordScribbler-Sama!"**

 **"** **The grand master of all those things did indeed forbit its usage!" Supernova cackled, "But he made exceptions for certain people! And I am one of them! For you see, Wrinn Pilgrim, despite your careful planning, you never took into account the one thing that would lead to your defeat!"**

 **"** **Which is!?" Wrinn growled.**

 **"** **I…" Supernova explained, pausing for effect, "…am…SwordScribbler-Sama's…DAUGHTER!"**

 **"** **WHAT!?" Wrinn exclaimed.**

 **"** **ALSO, I'M YOUR SISTER!" Supernova continued.**

 **"** **DOUBLE WHAT!?" Wrinn sputtered.**

 **"** **AND HUGO IS ACTUALLY THE AVATAR OF A DRAGON IN DISGUISE!"**

 **"** **WUZZUFLIP!?"**

 **"** **But I've told you too much already!" Supernova roared. "Now it's time to lose, Wrinn!"**

 **"** **I don't think so!" Wrinn countered. "Action Magic, Deus Ex Machina! The duel becomes a win for me, against all odds or logic!"**

 **"** **Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Supernova screamed as she was defeated by the hero, Wrinn Pilgrim, once again!**

 **All the audience members were roaring with delight, but as the smoke cleared, Wrinn felt suddenly empty. Staring at her sister, who was sulking on the ground, Wrinn couldn't help but wonder who had turned them against each other.**

 **Then, a figure clad in dark Kamen Rider armor stepped forward, slowly clapping his hands with amusement.**

 **"** **SwordScribbler-Sama." Wrinn Pilgrim growled. "I should have known you were behind this the whole time."**

 **"** **Yes, my child." The master of space, time, the sword, the pen, and the electric guitar rumbled. "It was I who set the two of you against one another, for only one of my children could carry forth my legacy and rule my empire. Rejoice, Wrinn! For I have chosen you to be my successor!"**

 **"** **No deal." Wrinn growled. "I won't accept any offer from a fiend like you, even if you were my father this whole time!"**

 **"** **Such a shame." SwordScribbler-Sama sighed. "Well then, I suppose that if Supernova is unfit to rule, and you won't accept my power, then I'll just have to dispose of the two of you."**

 **"** **But you said that if Wrinn wouldn't accept the position, that I would get to rule!" Supernova exclaimed.**

 **"** **What? A brat like you?" SwordScribbler-Sama laughed. "As if. Now, be a good daughter and hold still so I can blast you with my array of omnipotent powers."**

 **Wrinn and Supernova each exchanged a look, intense rivalry and hatred for one another instantly evaporating in the face of an even greater enemy.**

 **"** **We're not going down without a fight!" Supernova roared, revving up her guitar once more.**

 **"** **So, get off the stage, or get ready to be owned!" Wrinn threatened, joining her sister.**

 **"** **So be it!" SwordScribbler-Sama laughed, activating his own dark electric guitar, "Let the greatest battle of the bands commence!"**

 **"** **DUEL!" All three of them declared in unison.**

Selena stared at the last sentence, eyes wide as she shifted through the papers, trying to find more. She had grown oddly silent for the rest of the story, her attention transfixed on everything happening between Wrinn Pilgrim and Supernova.

"Is…is that it?" Selena asked, after a while.

"Yeah." Rin admitted. "I decided to end it on a cliffhanger for now, but don't worry. I've already got the next duel outline finished and will get started on the next chapter right after this chapter is published. I should have it finished up within the next month or two."

"NEXT MONTH!?" Selena roared, grabbing the front of Rin's shirt in sheer panic. "But I can't wait that long! I've gotta find out what happens next! Does SwordScribbler-Sama win!? Do Wrinn and Supernova get even bigger and cooler upgrades to their cards! Does my OC make an appearance in the next chapter!?"

"You didn't give me an OC." Rin replied, trying to pry Selena's hands off her shirt.

"Well can I!?" Selena begged. "Can Tsukineko-Chan make an appearance in this story!?"

"I don't think that would really work." Rin replied, "And besides, I'm not really accepting OCs at this time."

"I'll let you submit an OC in my story!" Selena bargained. "I'll give you all the best reviews! Come on, Rin! I'm your friend! You can't leave me hanging like this!"

"Uhhhhhhh…" Rin buzzed, not sure what to say. Fortunately, before things could get any more intense, the door opened, and Yuzu and Ruri entered the book club, bearing ice-cream for their group.

"What took you guys so long?" Rin asked, as Selena released her hold on her shirt.

"Sorry guys!" Yuzu apologized.

"Yuzu and I were exchanging ideas for a collaboration we were planning on writing!" Ruri breathlessly explained.

"We couldn't wait, so we started typing it up right then and there, in the ice-cream shop!" Yuzu added, showing them her laptop. "We would have written even more, but the manager kicked us out."

"Please review our story!" Ruri begged.

Rin looked uncomfortable with the idea. Selena, however, merely rolled her eyes.

"Oh well." She sighed. "I suppose I could tolerate another boring story from you amateurs."

 **Happy Birthday bladeWriter3! I hope you enjoyed this story. I contemplated naming it 101 ways to troll bladeWriter3, but decided against that since I wanted to first lure you into the trap with the scent of false promises. But now that you have read this epic half-baked birthday present, what did you think of it!? Please remember my birthday January 12. I expect you to put just as much thought and effort into my birthday fic when that day comes.**

 **As for this story, yes, you can expect a sequel…when your next birthday comes. Just let me know what kind of fanfic you'd like to see the bracelet girls pump out and review.**

 **Until then, have a wonderful birthday!**


End file.
